The Woman Behind the Insanity
by FredWeasley'sCutiePie
Summary: My take on the Black sisters' relationship! R&R Excerpt from story: Bellatrix Black stared at the door. Her eyes were dead, her chest heaved. She could feel the tears in her eyes.


**I've always wondered about why Bellatrix Black is so… evil. She's the only Black who is truly evil. And this popped into my head the other day. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviamente.**

**Read and review if you want!**

The Woman Behind the Insanity

_ BELLATRIX_ Black stared at the door. Her eyes were dead, her chest heaved. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Angrily, she swiped at them. Nail-shaped and bloody dents littered her

palms as she unfurled her fists. Narcissa's sobs could be heard from upstairs. Bellatrix gave her sister no notice. She didn't matter. Not now. What was it that Rodulphus told her? About You-Know-

Who… He was having an induction ceremony tonight. That was it. A cruel smirk flitted across her features. She would become what she, Andy, and Cissy had always hated. She would become his

slave. She would be in the perfect position to strike. Andy's Mudblood would rue the day he entered her life…

"_BELLA_! Andy! Lucius Malfoy is here! Oh, Bella! Andy! Isn't it wonderful! Oh! How do I look?"

Bellatrix Black rolled her eyes, smiling warmly at her sister.

"You are ridiculous, Cissy," Andromeda tartly replied. Narcissa, the baby of the family, pouted and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Andy laughed. "You look beautiful dear. I swear you

aren't nine," Andy laughed.

"Girls! Come down this instant. Our guests have arrived."

Cissy made a face at her two sisters before obediently trotting out the door. Youngest first. As always. Andy went next, tripping over a loose floorboard. Middle child next. Bella fondly shook her

head. Clumsiest girl in existence, Andy was. Closing the door behind her, Bella followed. There were guests to see to.

"_AND_ he was so embarrassed!" Girlish giggles followed her confession, "Oh, Cissy, you will love Hogwarts. It's wonderful! All the secret passageways! And Slytherin common room is quite

comfortable." A girlish sigh escaped Cissy's lips. Bella laughed at her youngest sister's expression. _Andy, always the good sister, telling Cissy everything she wants to know! Before she's even_

_unpacked! _"What do you think of Hogwarts, Bella?" Cissy asked, never before looking so much like a ten-year-old ready for school. Bella shrugged.

"Not home without you, Cissy. But, Andy and I manage." Laughter filled the bedroom late into the night. They were the reunited Black sisters once more.

"_IT'S_ disgusting. A Death Eater! How will dear cousin Rosier live from the shame!" Cissy declared dramatically. The fourteen-year-old draped herself across Bella's bed. They were home

for the holidays. Bella snorted. "We're the only ones ashamed, dear," she retorted. Andy nodded and Cissy sighed.

"Promise me that the three of us will never become one of those retched things," Andy whispered. Cissy promised. Bella remained silent.

"_I SAW_ your sister talking to Ted Tonks. You know, the Mudblood in Hufflepuff."

Bella looked over to see Rabastan, her boyfriend's brother, staring at her, gleefully. Bella never had liked him. "I'm sure she's telling him off for being a Mudblood. Stop wasting air supply with your

presence." Bella returned to perusing the library for a book on the Polyjuice Potion. She wanted to sneak into Gryffindor and get "dear" cousin Sirius for being sorted into that awful house.

"Ah, but my dear Bella, they started kissing."

Her heart stopped.

"_ANDY_! How could you! Kissing a Mudblood!" The word rolled off her tongue as easily as if it were her sister's name. Andy flushed. _Good,_ Bella thought, _She's embarrassed._ But, Andy

was not embarrassed. She was angry.

"Oh, sod off Bella. Really! As if kissing Rodulphus Lestrange is better. He's a _Death Eater_ for goodness sakes! He's with You-Know-Who!"

"So! He… he might not be the nicest person, but he doesn't mean he's… _filthy_!" Andy recoiled at the harsh tone.

"Ted isn't filthy! And you can't believe that!"

Bella fixed her sister with a glare. Andy's haughty glare never faded. Bella stalked off, angry, humiliated. But, even though she wouldn't admit it… she was hurt that her sister hadn't chosen her.

No. She would redouble her efforts. She would make Andy see reason. She would not lose her sister to some Hufflepuff with sullied blood.

_ SHE_ had never felt so betrayed in her life. Mother and Father had sent Andy a Howler. And Andy was still seeing that Tonks boy. How ridiculous she was being! And now, Andy wasn't

going home for the holidays so she could spend time with that filthy being. Cissy had tried to stay as well, but Lucius had invited her to the Malfoy Manor for dinner on Christmas eve. Only Lucius

Malfoy could tear her away from her older sisters. Bella glared a hole into the wall. She would come up with a plan to get Andy away from Tonks. And Andy being away for Christmas helped her

because she wouldn't have to keep it a secret. Bella smiled. She would win this battle with Tonks.

"_WHERE_ are you going?" Cissy's words sounded hollow. She already knew.

"Away. Cissy, move out of my way."

"But… Andy!"

"You heard her. Now! Move Cissy, you stupid chit!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" The words were low, harsh. Bellatrix looked up. Cissy was clutching Andromeda's arm, keeping her from leaving. Andy was looking at Bella in surprise and undisguised

anger. She never had been good at hiding her emotions. Bella sneered.

"Why, Andy, I think that you of all people shouldn't tell me not to talk to her like that. After all, you are the one leaving. All for that filthy Mudbloo-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

BAM! Bella looked at her sister, stunned. Had Andy just thrown her against a wall? Sweet Andy? Andy held her wand in front of her, chest heaving. "Don't you dare call him that! Never again. I'm

leaving because he actually loves me. Something you ceased to do a long time ago." Bella felt her lower lip tremble. Her eyes stung. Humiliation stung. Her back, sore from hitting the wall stung.

Everything stung, from her Andy's betrayal to her angry confession. _I don't love her!? She doesn't love us!_ Bella thought, angrily, indignantly.

"We love you, Andy! Don't do this! Don't break the family like this!"

"The family doesn't need my help to break Cissy. It already has. I'm just escaping while I can. Now let me go!"

"No! Bella tell her to stay! Andy-"

"Cissy, stop." Andy and Cissy turned to stare at her in surprise. "Let the filthy blood traitor go."

Cissy, always obedient, let Andy's arm fall. Andy looked at Bella, almost hurt. She hugged Cissy and turned to Bella. Her mouth opened, and then Andy turned to leave. Andromeda. For she was no

longer their sister and therefore no longer their Andy. She left, closing the door softly behind her. Cissy, lower lip trembling, turned to Bella. The eldest Black sister looked surprised at the pure

hatred in Cissy's eyes. After all, those eyes had always adored Bella and Andy… Andromeda. "You… you witch! I hate you! Become a stupid Death Eater like your stupid fiancé. I hate you Bellatrix!

I hate you! I'll never forgive you for letting her go!" Cissy fled. The door gave an ominous slam. "I don't care." Her whisper was weak, she did care. "I DON'T CARE!" She screamed. It did nothing.

Bella didn't even feel better. She did care that Andy was a blood traitor. She did care that she had lost and Tonks had won. She did care that she had single handedly ruined her relationship with

the two most important people in her life. All because she couldn't let go of stupid prejudice. And she did care that Cissy would never love her or look up to her again… She did care. She did care

that she would be alone.

_ IT WAS_ all that stupid Mudblood's fault. He had wooed Andy. He had caused Andy to leave. Andy had caused Cissy to hate her. Domino affects. She would get her revenge on him. She

could feel the tears in her eyes. Angrily, she swiped at them. Nail-shaped and bloody dents littered her palms as she unfurled her fists. Narcissa's sobs could be heard from upstairs. Bellatrix gave

her sister no notice. She didn't matter. Not now. What was it that Rodulphus told her? About You-Know-Who… He was having an induction ceremony tonight. That was it. A cruel smirk flitted

across her features. Andy's Mudblood would rue the day he ruined her life… Bellatrix Black stared at the door. Her eyes were dead, her chest heaved.

** XOXO,**

**FredWeasley'sCutiePie**

**R&R**


End file.
